vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Paphiopedilum
| wikispecies= Paphiopedilum | commons = Paphiopedilum | range map = Paphiopedilum distribution map.png | commons = Paphiopedilum | ncbi = 53064 }} Пафиопедилюм, или Пафиопедилум, или Венерин башмачокНазвание Венерин башмачок чаще используется для наименования рода Cypripedium. ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Орхидные из Непала, Индии, Китая, Таиланда, Малайзии, Филиппин, Калимантана, Суматры и Новой Гвинеи. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Paph. Род Paphiopedilum вместе с Phragmipedium, Cypripedium, Mexipedium и Selenipedium относится к подсемейству Циприпедиевые. Этимология Название рода образовано на основе двух слов: от названия родины богини Афродиты (в римской мифологии Венеры) города Пафос на Кипре и слова pedilon — башмачок, сандалия. Буквально Paphiopedilum переводится как пафосский башмачок или башмачок из Пафоса. Из-за характерной губы цветка, похожей на ботинок или башмачок, представителей родов Paphiopedilum и Cypripedium часто назвают Венерин башмачок. Однозначная транслитерация латинского названия затруднена. В части литературных источников название рода Paphiopedilum приводится как Пафиопедилюм (в том числе в БСЭ), в других авторитетных источниках используется другая транслитерация — Пафиопедилум. История описания Пафиопедилюмы были выделены в самостоятельный род Пфитцером в конце XIX века, до этого все они относились к роду Cypripedium.Г. Коломейцева, Башмачки Венеры. Журнал "Миллион Друзей" № 4, 2000 г. Первым пафиопедилюмом, попавшим в Европу, был , найденный в 1816 году в северо-восточной Индии датским ботаником Натаниэлом Валлихом и описанный по экземпляру, зацветшему в 1819 году в ботаническом саду Калькутты. Чуть позже в том же регионе Валлих нашёл ещё одно похожее растение, , которое было отправлено в Англию и зацвело в Ливерпульском ботаническом саду осенью 1820 года. В 1836 году в Королевском экзотическом питомнике Лоддигезов в Англии зацвёл первый экземпляр миниатюрного Пафиопедилюма пурпурного|Paphiopedilum purpuratum}} (этот вид встречается близ Гонконга, в китайской провинции Гуандун и на острове Хайнань). На начало XXI века описано около 70 видов. Один из недавно найденных пафиопедилюмов, , обнаружен в джунглях Вьетнама в конце 1990-х годов и описан санкт-петербургским учёным Л. В. Аверьяновым.Г. Коломейцева, По следам Венериных Башмачков. Журнал "Миллион Друзей" № 5-6, 2000 г. Синонимы * Cordula Raf. 1838 * Stimegas Raf. 1838 * Menephora Raf. 1838 Систематика |thumb|300px|''Paphiopedilum haynaldianum''. [[Ботаническая иллюстрация из книги «Xenia Orchidacea» 1900 г.]]Систематика рода постоянно подвергается изменениям. Общепринятой точки зрения не существует. Более-менее стабильна картина с числом подродов, их пятьhttp://www.orchiddigest.com/ The Orchid Digest Vol 64:4 Oct.Nov.Dec 2000 — шестьhttp://www.slipperorchids.info/paphdatasheets/index.html Paphiopedilum Information. В скобках приведены видовые синонимы. * Подрод Parvisepalum ** P. armeniacum, P. delenatii, P. emersonii (huonglanae), P. hangianum (singchii), P. malipoense (angustatum), P. micranthum (globulosum, oblatum), P. vietnamense (hilmari, mirabile). * Подрод Brachypetalum ** P. bellatulum, P. concolor (tonkinense), P. godefroyae, P. niveum, P. thaianum * Подрод Paphiopedilum ** P. barbigerum, P. charlesworthii, P. coccineum (barbigerum var. lockianum), P. druryi, P. exul, P. fairrieanum, P. gratrixianum (affine), P. helenae (delicatum), P. henryanum (dollii, chaoi), P. herrmannii, P. hirsutissimum (saccopetalum), P. insigne, P. spicerianum, P. tigrinum (markianum), P. tranlienianum (caobangense), P. illosum (dilectum). * Подрод Polyantha ** P. adductum (elliottianum), P. dianthum, P. gigantifolium (ayubii, devogelii), P. glanduliferum, P. haynaldianum, P. kolopakingii, P. lowii, P. ooii, P. parishii, P. philippinense (laevigatum, cannartianum), P. platyphyllum (fumi, stonei var. latifolium, sugiyamii), P. praestans (bodegomii, gardineri, striatum), P. randsii, P. rothschildianum (elliottianum), P. sanderianum (foerstermanni), P. stonei, P. supardii (devogeli), P. wilhelminiae. * Подрод Cochlopetalum ** P. chamberlainianum (victoria-regina), P. glaucophyllum, P. liemianum, P. moquetteanum, P. primulinum (liltii), P. liltii, P. victoria-mariae * Подрод Sigmatopetalum ** P. acmodontum, P. appletonianum (cerveranum, poyntzianum, waltersianum, wolterianum), P. argus (pitcherianum, sriwaniae), P. barbatum (biflorum, nigritum), P. bougainvilleanum, P. bullenianum (amabile, linii, robinsonii, tortipetalum, ceramensis), P. callosum (birkii, crossii, reflexum, regnieri, schmidtianum, thailandense), P. ciliolare (miteaunum), P. dayanum (burbidgei, dayi, ernestianum, petri), P. fowliei, P. hennisianum (sugiyamanum), P. hookerae, P. javanicum (purpurascens), P. lawrenceanum, P. mastersianum, P. mohrianum, P. papuanum (zieckianum), P. purpuratum (aestivum, sinicum), P. sangii, P. schoseri (baccanum), P. sukhakulii, P. superbiens (veitchianum), P. tonsum, P. urbanianum, P. venustum, P. violascens, P. wardii, P. wentworthianum (denisii) Биологическое описание thumb|300px|right|''Paphiopedilum villosum''Побег симподиальный, псевдобульб не образуют. Ризома есть у всех видов. Обычно сильно укорочена, но есть и исключения (Paphiopedilum druryi, Paphiopedilum robinsonii и Paphiopedilum armeniacum). Корни хорошо развитые. Листья широколинейные, ремневидные или продолговатые, сближены в двустороннюю розетку, от 5 до 60 см. При этом у одних видов листья одноцветные, чисто-зелёные, у других — с тёмным мраморным рисунком. Цветоносы от 4 до 60 см у крупных видов. Чаще всего несут один цветок, реже 2-5, но есть исключения, например у Paphiopedilum victoria-regina на цветоносе могут образовываться более 30 цветов. Цветы крайне разнообразны по окраске. Верхний сепалий (парус), часто широкий и ярко окрашеный, иногда он завернут вперед наподобие козырька, чтобы предотвратить попадание дождевой воды в губу и на репродуктивные части цветка. Боковые петалии более узкие и длинные, иногда округлые. Два других сросшихся сепалия расположены позади губы. Обычно небольшого размера и незаметны при взгляде на цветок спереди, у некоторых видов увеличены, и по размеру практически равны верхнему сепалию. Губа имеет форму мешочка и играет роль посадочной платформы для насекомого-опылителя. Все представители трибы Cypripedioideae имеют два плодоносных пыльника, тогда как в других трибах — только один. Третий пыльник стерилен, модифицирован в щитовидное тело, называемое «стаминодий», который расположен впереди колонки у основания губы и закрывает репродуктивные части. Экологические особенности thumb|300px|right|''Paphiopedilum barbigerum''Только два вида являются эпифитами: Paphiopedilum parishii и Paphiopedilum lowii. Три вида полуэпифиты (встречаются растущими на земле и на деревьях): Paphiopedilum hirsutissimum, Paphiopedilum villosum и Paphiopedilum glanduliferum. Остальные виды являются или наземными, или литофитами. Большинство литофитов растет в расщелинах известковых скал, в результате чего в процессе эволюции такие виды как: P. armeniacum, P. malipoense, P. micranthum, P. emersonii, P. bellatulum, P. concolor, P. godefroyae, P. niveum, P. philippinense, P. sanderianum, P. stonei, P. glanduliferum, P. wilhelminae, P. supardii, P. dianthum, P. glaucophyllum, P. liemianum, P. primulinum, P. victoria-reginae, P. hirsutissimum, P. charlesworthii, P. insigne, P. barbigerum, P. exul, P. spicerianum и P. fairrieanum стали кальцефилами. Большинство Пафиопедилюмов произрастают в вечнозеленых или широколиственных листопадных равнинных и горных лесах, чаще всего в тени на листовой подстилке. Для районов произрастания Пафиопедилюмов характерны муссонный (обильное осадками лето, и сухая зима), субтропический, тропический или субэкваториальный муссонный климат. Толстые «суккулентные» листья приспособлены выдерживать небольшие периоды засухи. По сравнению с большинством эпифитных орхидей Пафиопедилюмы растут в значительно более влажных, затенённых и прохладных условиях. Проблема охраны исчезающих видов Места обитания всех видов Пафиопедилюмов находятся под сильным давлением человека. Во всех местах их обитания продолжается уничтожение тропических лесов и превращение их сельскохозяйственные угодия. Чрезмерный сбор растений для экспорта с целью удовлетворения спроса со стороны коллекционеров орхидей подрывает чистенность видов, произрастающих в ещё сохранившихся естественных местообитаниях. Некоторые виды в настоящее время известны только по описаниям, сделанным более 100 лет назад. Чтобы защитить растения, были приняты правила, регулирующие торговлю. Все виды рода Пафиопедилюм входят в Приложение I Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Противопоставить массовому вывозу Пафиопедилюмов из природных мест произрастания можно только их искусственное размножение в промышленных масштабах. Этим сегодня занимаются многие садоводческие фирмы, специализирующиеся на торговле орхидеями. Виды thumb|''Paphiopedilum stonei'' [[Ботаническая иллюстрация из книги Curtis’s botanical magazine, 1898]] thumb|''Paphiopedilum charlesworthii'' [[Ботаническая иллюстрация из The garden. An illustrated weekly journal of horticulture in all its branches. London, 1895]]thumb|''Paphiopedilum spicerianum'' [[Ботаническая иллюстрация из Revue de l’horticulture belge et étrangère, 1885 г.]]Список видовСписок видов — по Monocot Checkliste, Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew.: Природные гибриды Межвидовые природные гибриды возникают случайно у близкородственных видов, произрастающих на одной и той же территории и цветущих в одно и то же время. Природные гибриды были открыты ещё в середине XIX века. Известный английский ботаник Джон Линдли, узнав о рукотворном создании гибридов орхидей, первым задумался о том, что такие растения могут получаться без участия человека. Названию природного гибрида предшествует символ ×, который иногда опускают. * Paphiopedilum × affine (Paphiopedilum appletonianum × Paphiopedilum villosum). (Вьетнам) * Paphiopedilum × areeanum(Paphiopedilum barbigerum × Paphiopedilum villosum var. annamense) (Китай — Юннань). * Paphiopedilum × burbidgei (Paphiopedilum dayanum × Paphiopedilum javanicum var. virens) (Борнео). * Paphiopedilum × dalatense (Paphiopedilum callosum × Paphiopedilum villosum var. annamense) (Вьетнам). * Paphiopedilum × dixlerianum (Paphiopedilum callosum × Paphiopedilum wardii) (Мьянма). * Paphiopedilum × expansum (Paphiopedilum hennisianum × Paphiopedilum philippinense) (Филиппины). * Paphiopedilum × fanaticum (Paphiopedilum malipoense × Paphiopedilum micranthum) (Китай). * Paphiopedilum × frankeanum (Paphiopedilum superbiens × Paphiopedilum tonsum) (Суматра). * Paphiopedilum × grussianum (Paphiopedilum dianthum × Paphiopedilum hirsutissimum var. esquirolei) (Китай). * Paphiopedilum × herrmannii (Paphiopedilum helenae × Paphiopedilum hirsutissimum var. esquirolei) (Вьетнам). * Paphiopedilum × kimballianum (Paphiopedilum dayanum × Paphiopedilum rothschildianum) (Борнео). * Paphiopedilum × littleanum (Paphiopedilum dayanum × Paphiopedilum lawrenceanum) (Борнео). * Paphiopedilum × mattesii (Paphiopedilum barbatum × Paphiopedilum bullenianum) (Малайзия). * Paphiopedilum × pereirae (Paphiopedilum exul × Paphiopedilum niveum) (Таиланд). * Paphiopedilum × petchleungianum (Paphiopedilum dianthum × Paphiopedilum villosum) (Китай). * Paphiopedilum × powellii (Paphiopedilum callosum × Paphiopedilum exul) (Таиланд). * Paphiopedilum × pradhanii (Paphiopedilum fairrieanum × Paphiopedilum venustum) (Гималаи) * Paphiopedilum × shipwayae (Paphiopedilum dayanum × Paphiopedilum hookerae). (Борнео). * Paphiopedilum × siamense (Paphiopedilum appletonianum × Paphiopedilum callosum) (Таиланд). * Paphiopedilum × spicerovenustum (Paphiopedilum spiceranum × Paphiopedilum venustum) (Ассам). * Paphiopedilum × venustoinsigne (Paphiopedilum insigne × Paphiopedilum venustum) (Ассам). * Paphiopedilum × vietenryanum (Paphiopedilum gratrixianum × Paphiopedilum henryanum) (Китай — Юннань). Искусственные гибриды (грексы) Первый искусственно полученный гибрид — Paphiopedilum harrissianum (Paphiopedilum villosum × Paphiopedilum barbata) был представлен в 1869 году знаменитым английским гибридизатором орхидей Джоном Домини (1816−1891), работавшим в фирме «Вейч и сыновья». Один из клонов этого гибрида был назван , он оказался настолько удачным, что до сих пор, 120 лет спустя, пользуется славой одного из самых красивых и легких в культуре первичных гибридовГ. Коломейцева, По следам Венериных Башмачков. Журнал "Миллион Друзей" № 5-6, 2000 г.. К 1900 году количество зарегистрированных гибридов возросло до 414, а к настоящему моменту их количество сосчитать невозможно. Цели селекции многовидовых гибридов разнообразны. Это могут быть попытки получение растений с максимальным размером цветов, с цветами правильной окружности или необычной окраски. Основная проблема селекции Пафиопедилюмов — частая стерильность семян полученных растений или их низкая всхожесть. Работы по гибридизации Пафиопедилюмов стимулировала особая медаль, которая была учреждена в США в 1926 году и называлась Медалью Джорджа Мура. Ее вручали за наиболее интересные гибриды. Родословные современных гибридов насчитывают до 15 поколений, тем не менее у многих из них еще можно различить характерные черты их видовых предков. Галерея Image:Paphiopedilum mastersianum.jpg|''Paphiopedilum mastersianum ботаническая иллюстрация из книги Curtis's botanical magazine, 1898 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum victoria-mariae.jpg|''Paphiopedilum victoria-mariae ботаническая иллюстрация из книги Curtis's botanical magazine, 1898 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum dayanum (as Cypripedium dayanum) - Xenia 3-201 (1877).jpg|''Paphiopedilum dayanum ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia Orchidacea" 1900 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum victoria-regina (as Cypripedium chamberlainianum) - Xenia 3-284 (1896).jpg|''Paphiopedilum victoria-regina ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia Orchidacea" 1900 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum philippinense var. roebelenii (as Cypripedium roebelenii) - Xenia 3-265 (1893).jpg|''Paphiopedilum philippinense var. roebelenii ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Xenia Orchidacea" 1900 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum hirsutissimum (as Cypripedium hirsutissimum)-Curtis 83-4990 (1857).jpg|''Paphiopedilum hirsutissimum ботаническая иллюстрация из книги "Curtis's botanical magazine" vol. 83 (Ser. 3 no. 13) tab. 4990, 1857 г.'' Image:Paphiopedilum gratrixianum Orchi 02.jpg|''Paphiopedilum gratrixianum'' Image:Paphiopedilum henryanum Orchi 001.jpg|''Paphiopedilum henryanum'' Image:Paphiopedilum micranthum Orchi 01.jpg|''Paphiopedilum micranthum'' Image:Paphiopedilum bellatulum OrchidsBln0906.jpg|''Paphiopedilum bellatulum'' Image:Paphiopedilum fairrieanum.JPG|''Paphiopedilum fairrieanum'' Image:Paphiopedilum barbatum.jpg|''Paphiopedilum barbatum'' В культуре thumb|300px|right|Paphiopedilum spicerianum Температура. Большинство пафиопедилюмов относятся к умеренной и теплой температурной группеKoopowitz Harold, Comstock James, Woodin Carol; Tropical Slipper Orchids Timber Press, 2007. Субстрат. Пафиопедилюмы содержат в пластиковых и керамических горшках с несколькими дренажными отверстиями на дне, обеспечивающими равномерную просушку субстрата. Общим элементом субстратов смесей для пафиопедилюмов являются кусочки от 0,5 до 2 см коры сосны. Пропорции компонентов субстрата подбираются в зависимости от относительной влажности воздуха в помещении, размера горшка и требований конкретного вида. Для кальцефилов в грунт добавляется известняковая галька. Что по некоторым информационным источникам не является обязательным. Некоторые варианты смесей используемых цветоводами Северной АмерикиHarold Koopowitz, James Comstock, Carol Woodin. Tropical Slipper Orchids. Timber Press, 2008: * 4 части коры сосны, мелкая фракция * 1 часть перлита * 1 часть древесного угля * 1 часть кусочков лавы * 4 части сосновой коры, очень мелкой фракции (8мм) * 1 часть древесного угля, очень мелкой фракции (8мм) * 1 часть перлита, средней фракции * 7 частей коры сосны, мелкой фракции * 1 часть крупнозернистого песка * 1 часть древесного угля * 1 часть крупного перлита Некоторые цветоводы вместо перлита используют керамзит. Разложение субстрата зависит от условий выращивания и вида растений. Если растения не пересаживаются, по крайней мере, ежегодно, то слежавшийся субстрат может вести к застою влаги, накоплению солей и последующей потере корней. Для некоторых видов крайне важно соблюдать определенный баланс pHAntec Laboratory & Ladyslipper Farm Page. Нейтральные или чуть кислые субстраты являются, вероятно, лучшими для тропических пафиопедилюмов. Полив. Корни большинства пафиопедилюмов располагаются в достаточно рыхлом поверхностном слое почвы состоящем из растительного опада, куда помимо влаги легко поступает воздух. Если грунт всегда сильно увлажнен, это препятствует аэрации корней и вызывает грибковые и бактериальные заболевания. Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Если вы пользуетесь муниципальной водой, велика вероятность того, что она слишком жесткая. В этом случае для полива растений используется вода прошедшая очистку обратным осмосом с добавлением малых доз специализированного удобрения для орхидей. Свет. Универсального рецепта для представителей всего рода не существует. Некоторые виды могут успешно цвести на подоконнике северного окна городской квартиры, а таким видам, как Paphiopedilum rothschildianum требуется более яркое освещение с досветкой мощными искусственными источниками света в зимний период. Большинству видов достаточно 2100—2600 люкс. С искусственным освещением пафиопедилюмы могут выращиваться в помещениях без окон и подвалах. Поскольку представители этого рода растут в низких широтах, для нормального развития им требуется 12-14 часовой световой день. Пересадка. Большинство видов и гибридов легко переносят пересадку. Делают это ежегодно после цветения. Крупные растения пересаживают раз в два-пять лет. Paphiopedilum в филателии Image:Stamps of Germany (Berlin) 1979, MiNr 602.jpg|Ботанический сад. Берлин. Литература * Аверьянов Л. В. Определитель орхидных Вьетнама. * Белицкий И. В. Орхидеи. Практические советы по выращиванию, уходу и защите от вредителей и болезней. Изд. АСТ, 2001 г. ISBN 5-17-004583-2 * Захарова Г. Л. Некоторые особенности выращивания теплолюбивых видов рода Paphiopedilum Pfitz. в коллекции ГБС АН СССР // Охрана и культивирование орхидей. — М.: ГБС АН СССР, 1986. — С.79 — 80. * Морозов В., Орхидеи. Самоучитель комнатного цветоводства. Издательство: Нева, 2003 г. ISBN 5-7654-2237-3 * Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ISBN 5-9287-1134-4 * Коломейцева Г. Л., Герасимов С. О. Орхидеи. Изд. Кладезь-Букс, 2005 г. ISBN 5-93395-098-X * Averyanov L, Cribb P. et al Slipper Orchids of Vietnam: With an Introduction to the Flora of Vietnam, London, 2003 * Braem, G. J., Charles O. Baker, Margaret L. Baker The Genus Paphiopedilum: Natural History and Cultivation, Vol. 1. Kissimmee, Florida: Botanical Publishers, Inc., 1998 * Braem, Guido J., Charles O. Baker, and Margaret L. Baker. The Genus Paphiopedilum, Natural History and Cultivation, Volume 1. Kissimmee, FL: Botanical Publishers, 1998. * Braem, Guido J., Charles O. Baker, and Keith S. Bennett. The Genus Paphiopedilum, Natural History and Cultivation, Volume 2. Kissimmee, FL: Botanical Publishers, 1999. * Braem, Guido J., and Guy Chiron. Paphiopedilum. Saint-Genis Laval, France: Tropicalia, 2003. * Botanica’s Pocket Orchids, Whitecap, 2004 * Cash C., The Slipper Orchids, Portland, 1991 * Cribb P. J. The Genus Paphiopedilum. Natural History Publications (Borneo) and Kew Publishing, 1998 ISBN 983-812-023-5 * Cripp, Phillip The Genus Paphiopedilum: A Kew Magazine Monograph 2nd Edition, Timber Press Inc., 1999 * Harold Koopowitz: Revised Checklist of the Genus Paphiopedilum, A. 64, Nr. 4, 2000. * Mayr H. Orchid names and their meanings, Vaduz,1998 * Isobyl la Croix. The New Encyclopedia of Orchids: 1500 Species in Cultivation. Timber Press, 2008 ISBN 0881928763 * Koopowitz Harold, Comstock James, Woodin Carol; Tropical Slipper Orchids Timber Press, 2007 ISBN 088192864X, ISBN 9780881928648 * Perry F. Flowers of the world, London, 1972 * Pridgeon, A.M., Cribb, P.J., Chase, M.A. & Rasmussen, F. eds.. Genera Orchidacearum vol. 1 — Cypripedioideae. Oxford Univ. Press (2006) ISBN 9780198505136. * American Orchid Society, and Royal Horticultural Society. The Paphiopedilum Reference Book: Consisting of Sanders One-Table Hybrid List Complete Through 1990 and AOS Awarded Paphiopedilums Complete Through 1991. West Palm Beach, FL: American Orchid Society Ссылки * * Иллюстрированный обзор орхидных Вьетнама. Л. В. Аверьянов * По следам Венериных Башмачков. Г.Коломейцева * Paphiopedilum. Московское Общество Любителей орхидей * Нортен А. Орхидеи в Вашем доме * Dr.Tanaka’s Paph site * Antec Laboratory & Ladyslipper Farm Page * Сайт Stephen Manza — Slipperorchids.info * Американское общество любителей орхидей (AOS) * Orchid Species Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * Slipper Orchid Forum * The Royal Horticultural Society * Обширный библиографический список * Проверено 11 января 2009 г. * Проверено 11 января 2009 г. Примечания Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии